Sid's Halloween Surprise
by Queen of Spiritual
Summary: Sid has a surprise this Halloween. What could it be? Cowritten with Shadowgate.
1. Chapter 1

It was the afternoon on Halloween. Sid and his classmates couldn't stop talking about Halloween since the first day of October. Arnold really didn't talk a lot about Halloween like the rest of his classmates did, but it would be fun to do some trick – or – treating with his friends.

Today was different. Mr. Simmons was nice enough to let the class celebrate Halloween with him for today. At least Sid had trouble concentrating on his schoolwork since he was too busy thinking about tonight.

When it was time for lunch, Sid still couldn't pay any attention to what his friends were talking about their plans on tonight.

"Earth to Sid," Stinky said.

Sid finally started paying attention to his friends.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sid asked.

He'd been busy thinking and wasn't involved in his friends' conversations.

Even Arnold was there.

"Are you all right, Sid?" Arnold asked.

Sid looked at Arnold and finally answered, "I'm okay. Really," he reassured his friends.

"I don't know. You had a weird look on your face," Arnold said.

Everyone agreed.

"I saw you weren't even paying any attention to anything Mr. Simmons was talking about," Gerald spoke up.

"Tall hair boy is right about something for once," Helga replied.

"What's been on your mind that you couldn't focus on schoolwork, Sid?" Harold asked.

Like the rest of his friends, he was also curious about why his friend wasn't listening this morning.

"Oh, I was only thinking."

"About what?" Arnold asked.

"Halloween, of course. I've been trying to come up with something for tonight. I happen to think it just might work."

"Why don't you tell us your plan?" Harold asked.

"I can't, Harold. If I tell, it won't be a surprise, but only one of you will be involved."

"You better pick fast," Gerald told him.

"I'm thinking. Whoever has the shortest straw is going to know what my plan for tonight."

"Are you crazy? What a dumb idea," Helga told Sid.

She thought to herself, _This better be good. I hope he comes up with something to scare the football head.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Helga got home and was just glad to be home on a Friday. She said out loud "oh how lame that I was expected to guess Gerald's little surprise. He should go home and have his mommy guess. At least she'll take time and pretend to be excited. Oh kids can be such kids sometimes. Oh but there's one kid I do love."

She ventured into her closet and looked at her shrine.

She said "oh how could I wish that his best friend would want to scare him? I must have been born with the brain of a sociopathic serial killer. I must have been born with a black heart that should not keep beating. I must have ben born with skinny legs and oh yeah well that I can be 100 percent sure of. Oh but why can't I be sure that I would feel comfortable confessing my love to Arnold?"

All of the sudden Helga's dad bangs on the door and yells "HELGA ARE YOU IN THERE?"

Helga screams "yikes" and then falls backwards hitting her head on the wall.

Helga screams "AHHHH" and her dad keeps banging on the door. After several rounds of banging on Helga's door Helga came out of her closet and then opened the door to her room.

She said "yes dad I know I personally owe it to you to open the door because you're the parent of the house and that's the way it is."

Helga's dad snapped "well by now you better know that."

Helga asked "how could I not?"

George Pataki went on to say "I just want to know what your plans are for Halloween?"

Helga answered "oh well daddy you know I'm just a little girl and all I want to do is eat candy."

Bob said "honestly why do you find it necessary to be a smart a**? I'm not asking a stressful difficult question to where you need to cop and attitude."

Helga told her dad she'd meet up with all her classmates at 7 tonight.

...


	3. Chapter 3

The kids all meet up. First they bob for apples but then some kid says "let's make it morbid" and dumps ant poison into the kettle of water and apples.

To say the least nobody dared bob for apples but Helga tries to get Arnold to. He turns around and tells her "I'm not bobbing for apples in a poison kettle you know."

Sid is scared to death and wants to know what Gerald has planned.

Sid didn't like what he had heard from Helga and Arnold's conversation, but he would prefer keeping that conversation to himself. He sure didn't want Helga and Arnold to know that he overheard the conversation. So he found Gerald who was with Phoebe.

Phoebe was the first one who noticed Sid was there.

"Hi, Phoebe, Gerald," Sid said once Gerald looked in his direction.

"Hi, Sid," they both said in unison.

"I wanted to drop by and see what you two have planned for Halloween."

"We still don't have many ideas yet, so we're trying to agree on something. You want to help us?" Gerald asked.

"Thanks, but no. I'll leave it up to you two. I'm trying to think of a Halloween surprise that involves Helga and Arnold. You're welcome to give ideas or do you want to wait and see for yourselves?"

"We'll prefer to wait and see, but thanks for asking," Phoebe told him.

"I wonder what Arnold and Helga have planned," Gerald said once Sid was out of the way.

"We'll find out," was all she said.

After that they said nothing more.

Phoebe wondered why Gerald even asked if Arnold and Helga had anything planned. As far as he could tell they were both enemies.  
>While Gerald never said so out loud he couldn't stand Helga one bit. He could not stand her not just because of the fact she was a total b*** to his best friend but he considered her a snob and Phoebe knew this from overhearing a personal conversation he had with Sid.<p>

In spite of this Gerald was planning to have the two of them bob for apples. He also couldn't help but love the fact that while Sid acts and dresses like a tough street kid he's scared to death of the surprise.

Halloween night drew near and all the kids would be meeting in Gerald's living room for a Halloween party.

Helga was excited because she had a feeling that Arnold would get scared and embarrassed in front of everyone. She knew that even friends liked to scare other friends so she was counting on Gerald to do something horrible.

But then she suddenly smacked herself and said to herself "it's illogical of me to think Gerald would do something super vicious to Arnold plus why do I want something so horrible to happen to the football head? Oh that's right I can't control my passionate feelings because my big sister is a much better person than I am. Maybe I should have brought a gun to school and committed suicide in front of everyone."

Halloween night is the present time and all I kids flock to Gerald's house.

Sid hoped Helga kept her agreement to scare Arnold. If she didn't, he would have to do it himself and he didn't want that. The entire fourth – grade class decided to have the party at Gerald's house at six o'clock. Gerald's parents were going to be out of the house so they could take Timberly to have fun trick – or – treating. This year she was a tooth fairy.

When six o'clock arrived on the dot, Arnold and Sid were the first ones to arrive at Gerald's house.

"Nice costume, Arnold," Sid told his friend.

"Thanks, Sid. You have a nice costume yourself."

Arnold had dressed up as Captain Hook and Sid decided to dress up as a witch since that was something scary but he did have a broom with him. Gerald didn't tell his friends that he planned on his costume secret but Sid really didn't seem to care much. Once Gerald let Arnold and Sid in, he said, "My parents left five minutes ago, so it's time to party!"

The house had music. Gerald didn't want the party to be fun without music. It was mostly tunes that involved Halloween, and Monster Mash was part of the selection. Sid recognized Gerald's costume. Gerald was Dopey from Snow White and the Seven Drawfs.

"Good costume, Gerald," Arnold told him once Gerald slammed the door behind his friends.

"Are we the first ones here?" Sid asked.

"Yes, you are. The others should be here soon."

Sid did call the Pataki residence earlier that afternoon before the party started just to make sure Helga stuck to their plan to scare Arnold. Helga didn't forget. She did agree with Sid it was going to be fun scaring their friends.

"Does Wolfgang know you are throwing this party?" Sid asked.

"Why would he want to butt in a fourth – grade party? He's only in the fifth grade!" Gerald reminded him.

"Sorry. I thought he was going to come in and ruin the party," Sid said.

Arnold patted Sid on his back, saying, "Don't worry about it, Sid. Wolfgang and his friends wouldn't have time to figure out there was a party going on with fourth – graders only."

"Maybe he'll be throwing a Halloween party for the fifth – grade class," Gerald said.

"Could be," Sid said when the doorbell rang.

Gerald went to answer it.

Helga was at the door and she was dressed as a clown.

When Arnold saw her he screamed.

Helga said "YES! I SCARED YOU FOOTBALL HEAD! I KNEW I WAS ROLLING THE DICE WITH A CLOWN SUIT!"

Arnold had his hand on his chest and was trying to catch his breath.

Arnold stated "it's not that I have a fear of clowns it's just seeing my number 1 enemy in a clown suit was something else."

All the other kids were laughing at Helga in a clown suit. She figured it was worth the embarrassment.

Oh but then out of nowhere she heard her name called out.

Gerald said "that's the big surprise Helga, I had your big sister come to the party."

Helga was ready to faint.

Arnold said "oh Helga don't tell me you're jealous of your big sister now."

Helga screamed and ran out the door. Arnold got his revenge.


End file.
